Blood from a Stone
"Blood from a Stone" is the fifth episode of Season Four of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Theo Travers and directed by Marc Roskin. It is the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall, and debuted on February 3, 2017. Synopsis As Dreyfuss gets closer to making progress on his mission, important parts of his past come to light. His former partner returns to settle the score from years before and it becomes evident that Dreyfuss' involvement in the supernatural is not something new.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170111fox11/ Recap People arrive at a tent revival, the Church of the EverLiving Rock. A man in a wheelchair comes up to the talisman and touches it, and discovers that he can walk again. In the audience, a woman passes out. Meanwhile, the preacher says that only those who give and give generously will receive. The money soon comes pouring in. That night, the preacher meets with the "cured" man and pays him off. The man leaves and the preacher counts his money. Jobe appears in the tent and says that the preacher doesn't realize what he has. He picks up the talisman and says that the preacher doesn't recognize that he's in the presence of true power. When the preacher punches him, Jobe casually grabs his fist and says that in the end, power can never remain hidden. The preacher starts bleeding from the nose, and after a moment collapses dead. Jobe walks out and calls to tell Malcolm that he's secured the third talisman. A hooded figure hits Jobe and tells him to surrender to the pain, and hits him again with a club inscribed with mystic runes. He tells Jobe that he said it to him once before and knocks him out, and then takes the talisman and touches a blood rune on his arm. Fire bursts out, and the figure says that he learned much from Jobe in Hell and it's time to put the lessons to use. The next day, Ichabod talks about the Celts and the Danish prince who tried to fight them but was decapitated for his efforts. The Celts kicked his head around, and Ichabod tells Molly and her teammates that's how soccer started. Diana comes over and says that it's enough of a pep talk from Ichabod, and he wishes them a swift victory. As he and Diana walk away, Ichabod says that Molly is the most gifted of her teammates. Diana wonders if it's because Molly is a Witness, and Ichabod explains that being a Witness is no different from any other person. He admits that Witnesses will always be drawn to the site of conflict to witness it, and what they do is up to them. Ichabod assures Diana that Molly may choose a different path from him, and first she must know who she is. Diana admits that she hasn't figured out how to tell her daughter the truth, yet, and Ichabod tells her that he never had a chance to have an honest moment with his son. Later at the vault, Jake reviews Malcolm's history as a young Malcolm, and Alex points out that their supernatural encounters lead back to Malcolm. They figure that he's collecting mystic artifacts, and Ichabod says that they have to determine why. The guard that Jobe incinerated is officially a missing person, and Diana points out that it gives them grounds to question Malcolm. Ichabod agrees to go with her and suggests that Jenny determine what was taken. Malcolm is giving a presentation to an entrepreneur program when Ichabod and Diana arrive. He's running a video of himself and his partner Ansel in his younger days, debugging a program. Malcolm then comes out and says that was the moment when his company was born. He explains that needed Ansel to inspire him, and says that Ansel teaches him every day by reminding him that their lives can be cut short. A delivery van pulls up to Malcolm Industries without an ID. When the guard approaches the driver, the figure gestures and kills the guard with a mystic incantation. The figure then drives into the facility. At the vault, Jake asks Alex to help him out with Jenny. Alex says that Jenny isn't into him, but Alex hopes that Alex will pave the way for him. She agrees in return for lunch for the rest of the month and his parking space. Alex goes over to where Jenny is working and offers to help her hack the carriers who delivered to the Smithsonian. Jenny asks what is up with Jake, and Alex says that she said that she'd talk him up to Jenny. She offers to cut Jenny in on the month of lunches and advises her to flash Jake a smile. Jenny does so and Jake smiles in satisfaction. Diana and Ichabod meet with Malcolm and say that an eyewitness placed Jobe at the scene. Malcolm says that Jobe is his bodyguard and is on a special assignment. Ichabod says that Jobe is Malcolm's personal demon, and Malcolm claims that he has no idea what Ichabod is talking about and wonders why he would tell Ichabod anything anyway. The Witness figures that Malcolm wants someone to witness his triumph, which is why he told them that he sold his soul to the Devil. Malcolm dismisses it as a joke, and Ichabod accuses him of taking the talismans to personal benefit. Malcolm says that the lives he's taken aren't innocent, and asks if Ichabod has lived an innocent life. A security guard comes in and says that they have a situation, and Malcolm excuses himself. Once they're alone, the guard tells Malcolm that they had a breech. Malcolm is surprised to learn that the intruder disabled Malcolm's security procedures. Shocked, he orders a security lockdown and calls the server room... which is filled with the corpses of the technicians and guards. The figure is accessing the computer as the alarms go off. He realizes that the building has gone into lockdown. Malcolm returns to office and brings up a monitor with the security feed from the server room. The figure removes his hood, revealing that it's Ansel. Diana points out that Ansel is dead, as Ansel holds up the piece of his talisman that he took and then smashes the camera. Diana demands an answer from Malcolm, and Ichabod figures that Ansel doesn't want Malcolm dead... yet. Ansel wants Malcolm to come after him to get the talisman back. The guards check in and Malcolm tells them to make sure that Ansel doesn't escape. As they enter the server room, Ichabod warns that Ansel is wielding dark magic and the guards don't stand a chance against him. Malcolm offers to let them stay in his office, but Ichabod says that they won't stand by while innocent men suffer for Malcolm's sins. As they go to the server room, Diana calls Jake and lets the others know what's going on. Alex gets them access to the lower-level systems so they can get Diana and Ichabod out. When they reach the server room, they find the guards' corpses, their eyes burned out. Ansel has burned a hole in the wall leading to the infrastructure. Alex brings up the footage from the security cameras, revealing Ansel killing the guards with an incantation. Jake realizes that the markings on Ansel's arms are demonic sigils and each one casts a different killing spell. Once a sigil is activated, it burns itself out. Jake goes to research sigil magic. Ichabod and Diana follow the service corridor, and Diana insists that she can't expose Molly to the death and destruction. Before he can answer, Ichabod smells something and goes on. There are canisters of Greek fire fastened to the wall, and Ichabod realizes that Ansel plans to destroy the entire building. Ansel appears in Malcolm's office and Malcolm says that it's a miracle. His former partner tells him to shut up and says that Malcolm has gotten overconfident. Malcolm says that he's always been better than Ansel, and Ansel agrees. However, he says that Malcolm had to find a way to get rid of him. Malcolm replied that no one took him seriously while Ansel was around, and he was the brains behind everything. The sigils on Ansel glow red, and Ansel says that he suffered in Hell when Malcolm banished him there. Each day a new demon burned its name into his flesh. Ansel escaped and learned how to use the sigils, and he magically chokes Malcolm with one of the sigils. Malcolm asks what Ansel wants, and Ansel says that he wants his life back. He grabs Malcolm by the throat and demands the other pieces of the talisman back. Ichabod and Diana arrive and Diana orders Ansel to drop Malcolm. He releases Malcolm and turns to face them, and Ichabod says that they found the Greek fire. Ansel chokes Malcolm again as Malcolm tries to crawl away, and stops Diana's bullet in mid-air when she shoots him. He then invokes a heart attack against her, and Ichabod hits him with a sculpture to disrupt his concentration. As Malcolm gets to the elevator, Ichabod picks up Diana and gets in with Malcolm. The doors close just as Ansel revives, and they take the elevator to the basement vault. Jake finds an incantation that can disrupt the connection between the sigils and the incantations used to invoke them. If someone recites it when the warlock activates the sigil, it will deactivate it. Jenny is unable to reach Ichabod's phone, and suggests that they tell the system that the primary air supply has run out. It will then switch to backup mode and pull in air from the outside, letting Jenny get in through the shafts. Jake says that he should go in with her in case she needs backup, but Jenny suggests that he stay behind to do research. Satisfied that Jenny cares about him, Jake high-fives Alex once Jenny leaves. Diana wakes up and worries that if she dies, she won't have told Molly everything that she should have. Ichabod assures her that she is a superior parent and that she will find the words when the time comes. Malcolm takes mystical weapons, and Ichabod suggests that they give Ansel the talismans. Malcolm refuses, and says that when they were starting off, he became Ansel's shadow. Malcolm drives off, sensing that someone is telling him to do it. He crashes the car while drinking and crawls out of the wreckage just before the car explodes, destroying his life's work with it. The next morning, Malcolm wakes up the next morning in his workshop garage. Jobe is there and says that he's a messenger, and hands Malcolm a contract to sign. It gave Malcolm the life he was meant, but demands his soul upon death as payment. He realizes what will happen if he doesn't agree, and Jobe says that he'll see that Ansel is taken care of. Malcolm takes Jobe's pen and signs. Malcolm insists that he didn't ask for anything bad to happen, but Ichabod figures that he knew what would happen. He figures that Malcolm is trying to cheat his way out of the deal and asks how. Before he can respond, Ansel burns through the elevator door and takes the other two talismans. He assembles them and realizes that one piece is missing. Malcolm says that he doesn't know, and Ansel tells them that once the artifact is restored, his life can be restored. He explains that the artifact is the Philosopher's Stone, the most powerful artifact known to man, and it will give him life eternal. Ichabod realizes that Malcolm was going to cheat out of his deal by cheating death, and Ansel invokes one of the sigils. Ichabod grabs one of the weapons but Ansel immobilizes him. However, Jenny arrives and utters the incantation to stop the sigil activation. Ansel screams in agony and collapses, but pulls out a vial of Greek fire and prepares to throw it. Ichabod grabs a dagger and throws it, and Diana runs forward and catches the vial as it falls from Ansel's hand. Malcolm slips away in the confusion, taking the Stone with him. Later back at home, Diana tries to make supper for Molly. Molly takes over, and Diana claims that she has workout injuries. She finally tells Molly that Ichabod was chosen for a special mission that has to do with everything, and they think Molly has been selected as well. The mission is to make the world a better place, and Ichabod and Molly are Witnesses. Diana says that a lot of people are counting on Molly and she'll do important things. Molly realizes that her talking to Ichabod was part of the mission, and her mother assures her that she did very well. The girl says that she wants to help people like Diana does, and figures that Diana got hurt stopping bad people from doing bad things. Molly tells her mother that she can always tell her the truth, and Diana agrees. At the vault, Jenny tells Alex and Jake that Malcolm has disappeared. Alex has determined that Jobe stole a map of ley lines and Jenny brings up a scan of the map she made. It shows convergent points where the mystical energies peak, and each talisman was at an intersection. The last piece will be at the remaining intersection: Sleepy Hollow. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Janina Gavankar as Special Agent Diana Thomas *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Jerry MacKinnon as Jake Wells *Rachel Melvin as Alex Norwood *Oona Yaffe as Molly Thomas *Jeremy Davies as Malcolm Dreyfuss Guest Starring *Kamar de los Reyes as Jobe *Bjorn Dupaty as Ansel Co-Starring *Dawntavia Bullard as Assistant *Brent Glenn as Man in Wheelchair *Dave MacDonald as Plunkett *Bruce Blackshear as Guard *Lindsey Blackwell as Teammate #1 *Jessejames Locorriere as Preacher *Camden Johnston as Teammate #2 *Lily D. Moore as Teammate #3 Trivia Production Notes *Dreyfuss' goal and his true colors were revealed. In order to save his soul from damnation, as a result of signing the demon's contract, he decided to put together the Philosopher's Stone. He will then have eternal life. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 405Promo1.jpg 405Promo2.jpg 405Promo3.jpg 405Promo4.jpg 405Promo5.jpg 405Promo6.jpg 405Promo7.jpg 405Promo8.jpg 405Promo9.jpg 405Promo10.jpg 405Promo11.jpg 405Promo12.jpg 405Promo13.jpg Screencaps 405Carnival.png 405DisabledMan.png 405Preacher.png 405Jobe.png 405DemonicMark.png 405Ichabod.png 405Jenny.png 405Dreyfuss.png 405Guard.png 405GreekFire.png 405JennyAlex.png 405SecurityOfficer.png 405Malcolm.png 405IchabodDiana.png 405Jake.png 405GreekFire1.png 405Ansel.png 405Power.png 405Bacement.png 405Talking.png 405YoungMalcolm.png 405Malcolm1.png 405Malcolm2.png 405Stop.png 405MakingStone.png 405Ansel1.png 405Molly.png 405SleepyHollow.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 4x05 Promo "Blood from a Stone" (HD) Jenny Finds Out Something Interesting About Jake Season 4 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Explains What A 'Witness' Is To Diana Season 4 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW Jobe Steals An Artifact Season 4 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW The Team Deduces That All Roads Lead To Dreyfuss Season 4 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Recounts How Soccer Was Created Season 4 Ep. 5 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Season 4 episodes